April Augustus
April Augustus is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, associated with the story Twilight Crystal. She is the elder sister of the Queen of Zirconia, one of two countries locked in a thousand year war for control of the eponymous Twilight Crystal. Passed over for a position of power, she hid her identity as a Seer while manipulating the Seer Cynthia Alexander and her own sister Alexandra into finding the location of the Zirconia crystal shard. Blind from birth, April nevertheless takes an interest in music and is proficient at many stringed instruments. Her Seer abilities allow her to detect others' Aura, mildly making up for the absence of sight. Other than Alexandra, the remainder of the royal family is dead. Her mother passed away from grief due to the battlefield death of older brother Adam 5 years prior to the events of Twilight Crystal, and King Creon died from a suspicious poisoning perhaps hastily blamed on one Francis Scarmiglione. April sides with Eris in the conflict, believing that the war-torn world deserves to be purged from existence, and that the opposing side's struggle will only prolong the cycle. She cares little for Eris, considering her merely another shadow to operate under. As the cycles progress, April agrees to work with many other warriors, some merely to further her own goals, and others out of a genuine interest. Appearance April's default dress is formal, with an ankle-length orchid dress, and black uppergarments befitting of a concert performance. She wears a white rose in her copper hair, and a string of red-tinged pearls. Her second costume, Queen's Standard, styles her as her sister Alexandra, with shorter hair, tighter-fitting silver clothing with black uppergarments, and black protective legbands. Her third costume, Yarly, includes an aristocratic owl that perches on her shoulder, who has no gameplay effects but may utter a snarky line from time to time. Her fourth costume, Wintry Camellia, features her with a simpler hair-decor, and she wears a ocher winter dress with a purple skirt. Alternate artwork of April by Zadimortis depicts her with a jewel-topped cane, and alternate artwork by Yuanchosaan depicts her playing the cello (which bites harder) while in the company of her familiar, Carbuncle. Gallery File:AprilAugustus-Riyoku.jpg|Riyoku Sakimori artwork. File:AprilAugustus Zadimortis.jpg|Zadimortis artwork. File:AprilAugustus-Yuan.jpg|Yuanchosaan artwork. File:SC April.png|SilverCrono artwork. File:AprilAugustus-Yarly-NeA.png|Yarly - by NeA. File:AprilAugustus-NeA-Winter.png|Wintry Camella - by NeA. File:AprilAugustusEX-NeA.png|EX Mode side view - by NeA. File:AprilChibi-NeA.png|Chibi April (<3) - by NeA. File:April-Anamnesis.png|Anamnesis - by NeA. File:AprilEmblem-NeA.png|April's emblem - by NeA. File:NeA-AprilDoodle.png|ain't give a damn~~~~ ;Alts Story 1st Cycle= Darkness. The ground beneath her feet rose to meet her face, effecting a sensation that was not so much light but the illumination of pain. How unbecoming... It took April a second to realize that the darkness was her own, and that it would not dissipate. It was strangely calming. She had never known anything else. Yet... there should be something more? Someone? This blackness was not an endless, unrelenting void. April knew it was a canvas, a medium upon which color in all its emotion blossomed, exposed and vulnerable. Is there no such color... wherever this place is? The sounds of the ocean, echoing in a glissade of strings, seemed so distant. Then finally, that forbidden color manifested - at first in a small nucleus, undefinable, with eternal potential. Red tendrils unfurled, pulsating with an anger that took her by shock. This is life, April marveled silently at the coalescing shape of crimson energy that shone alone against the sable sea. She knew it was a human, for the color was so complex - thin strands of rippling magenta, betraying a dangerous sort of wariness. The deductions came to her so quickly, and with such conviction. A person - towering above her, now that it was fully manifested. I suppose it would help to stand up... "Hello?" she offered, fumbling around her for an assist of sorts, not quite sure what to expect. She could sense living beings, which included... it included... "...Here," rang the voice of the newcomer in a piercing baritone. His scarlet silhouette moved closer to her, appearing to hold a seed of redness of far inferior hue. Uncertainly, she reached out and received not a hand, but a familiar cold glassiness of tapered yet light weight, the diminutive red spark at its end, drowning in the blaze of her companion. My cane. Slowly, as gracefully as she could manage, April Augustus stood for what seemed like the first time in ages. "Thank you." The form in front of her wavered ever so slightly, offering a single, apathetic syllable. "Tch." ---- April is one of the first warriors summoned by Eris, and immediately chafes under a god claiming to control her gambits. She keeps a fluctuating relationship with 0, considering him at first an accessory to challenge Eris' authority, which is frustrated by Nelo's resistance to their coup. As April realizes that 0 is content to bide his time in Eris's good graces, creating schemes of his own, she distances herself from him and seeks to find her own way to escape or destroy the cyclic world. For the time being, she follows Eris's orders and actively participates in the elimination of the Warriors of Twilight, not knowing what fate her spirit might meet should the gods decide to purge it from existence. |-| 2nd Cycle= Sanna Rekan is the earliest example of April associating with another warrior out of genuine interest. Sanna possesses an artificial nature that is a great curiosity to April, whose ability to see the natural sin within people falters at Sanna's mechanical shell. She tries to offer Sanna hope in overcoming disabilities, but cannot quite relate to her, as she is so used to being able to see the true emotions shrouded within a human soul. Eventually, April tells Sanna that everything in life has a purpose, regardless of how alive they are. When Nelo becomes involved with Sanna's search to find her meaning in the world, April hesitates, remembering Nelo's past interference, and decides to leave Sanna to her own soul-searching devices. The summoning of Maximillian, Ivy, and Francis in this cycle cause April to remember some of the events of her original world with haziness. She recalls the power of the Twilight Crystal she held at her fingertips, and its ability to freeze and remake the world around her. Unable to completely remember how exactly it came into her possession, April resolves to interact with her fellow Twilight Crystal denizens to uncover more of her memories in future cycles. |-| 3rd Cycle= A larger portion of April's memories are restored when her sister Alexandra is summoned and seeks her out towards the end of the cycle. Clair and Zane have just perished, clinging onto their familial chains. Unwilling to endanger herself to a similar fate, April rejects Alexandra's attempts to remind her of their childhood memories. Alexandra then attempts to persuade April of the power she possesses through her Eon Seraph, but April leaves her with a cryptic remark and warns her sister not to look for her again. |-| 4th Cycle= Alexandra, having become disillusioned with the Warriors of Light, begins to consider joining Eris's side to be with her sister. April spends much of this cycle eluding her, focusing instead on observing the actions of the other generals. She attempts to reconnect with Sanna, only to observe Nelo encounter and disillusion her. Wary of potential backlash from Nelo, she refrains from interfering in his affairs. As Eris faces the impending loss of her first cycle, April resolves to respect and possibly aid her fellow generals to strengthen their side. |-| 5th Cycle= Skye cautiously approaches April after learning that she is blind like him. He initially distrusts her, as April and 0 have somewhat of a partnership at this point in time. Skye's description of 0's plan to plunge the world into suffering makes April reevaluate her cooperation with 0, and she begins to distance herself from him and his plans. Instead, she begins to travel with Skye, who vows to protect her. |-| 6th Cycle= |-| 7th Cycle= Alexandra, having become disillusioned with the Warriors of Madness, awakens on Ragnarok's side once more. Drawing hope from Faye, she resolves to uncover the entwined histories of Ragnarok and Eris, having experience on both sides. Eris, displeased with Alexandra's curiosity about the gods and cross-warrior rapport, strongly hints that she should be taken care of. Knowing that the relationship with her sister could be used in future cycles as a source of blackmail, April informs Alexandra that their time together stopped long ago. She then kills off her sister with little effort under the approving eye of 0, betraying no emotion... outside, at least. |-| 8th Cycle= April is summoned to Eris's circle and is immediately greeted by Coatl. The snake relishes Alexandra's death, and makes a false attempt at empathizing with April, who spits some venom back and sweeps out of the Gates of Chaos. Listless after striking down her sister, she is unable to detect Taarin as he tracks her down. The Drakenaer catches her off guard and attacks, but Skye intercepts the mortal wound. After fending off Taarin, April returns to Skye and tries to revive him, but he is only able to mutter out something about "Azazel is 0's weakness" before he dies. Distraught and feeling guilty over two deaths, April remains inactive for the rest of the cycle until she hears a beautiful vocal melody while wandering the Rhana Strait. She meets Kaliriya and remarks at how wonderful it is to encounter a place of peace and music in such a world. She summons her violin and begins to accompany Kali's voice. The singer, having just been summoned, is afraid of April at first, but their duet endears them to travel with each other. |-| 9th Cycle= April and Kaliriya meet again, after Kali tells April about the song she sings to aid her pain and loneliness. April has empathy for the young singer and takes her under her wing in the hope of teaching her to enjoy her musical talents; in the process, she starts to care about Kaliriya. |-| 10th Cycle= Kaliriya has switched to the Warriors of Twilight, imploring April to join her. Having nearly given up on her journey to escape the cycles, April considers making the switch. Hesitant, she remembers the name "Cynthia" that Taarin uttered before going off to die in the last cycle, feeling that the person tied to that name may be the one to help her in her quest. She is further deterred when 0, who fears that losing April to Ragnarok would spell disaster for the Warriors of Madness, orders Nex to kill Kali. In the end, April remains a Warrior of Madness, unable to let go of the dream of recreating the Twilight Crystal. Aware that 0 grows stronger with each passing cycle, she devotes her time to either avoiding him or gaining his cooperation as she waits for the one called Cynthia. |-| 11th Cycle= 0 flies into a rage after realizing that May was killed in the previous cycle. His quest for vengeance leads him to lose his mind to Azazel, who possesses his body for the remainder of the cycle. Azazel quickly hunts down and kills Chiharu and Sam in revenge. April observes Azazel from a distance, realizing that this is the being that Skye told her about previous, and 0's one weakness. |-| 12th Cycle= When Cynthia is first summoned as a Warrior of Light, April senses the potential of escaping the endless cycles of war. After inquiring amongst other WoMs, she deduces Cynthia still possesses Oracle powers that could be harnessed along with her own to create a new incarnation of the Twilight Crystal. Jubilant at having her full memories returned to her, April decides to terminate the cycles by freezing the memories of every mortal and immortal within Sundry. April's attempts to isolate and possess Cynthia are frustrated when the Oracle begins to travel with Rain and Kasumi. April appears to the three of them and attempts to convince Cynthia to work with her to bring about a noble end to the war. When Rain questions April's motives, April withdraws to avoid suspicion, promising Cynthia that together they can leave Sundry, and to reflect on her offer. She senses an opening when Remus successfully kidnaps Kasumi and Rain becomes embroiled with her brother, Ike. Unfortunately for her, Cynthia has been taken under the wing of Selena, who does not trust April at all. Impatient, April asks Coatl to attack Selena and draw out her powers of Death in front of Cynthia, which he does with relish. Cynthia, lacking memories of her own world, is forced to decide between trusting Selena and April. 0 and Akito learn of April's attempts to negotiate with and manipulate Cynthia instead of directly confronting and destroying her. Realizing that her plan of ending the cycles will not be well received by Eris and the gods, April elects to eliminate Selena and take full possession of Cynthia. She finds Selena alone and remarks upon her powers of Death in contrast to her unwillingness to participate in April's plan to grant a true death to the world of Sundry. Afraid of fully unleashing her powers as she did when she first fought Coatl, Selena falters under April's magic. Before she is defeated, however, Cynthia joins her, telling her that despite the danger of her powers, Selena still wanted to protect her, and that's what really matters. April's attempts to convince Cynthia otherwise fall on deaf ears, and when she resorts to force, she is unable to defeat the combined powers of Cynthia and Selena, and retreats. |-| 13th Cycle= To gain the trust of Cynthia's friends, April asks Coatl to kidnap Kasumi. Upon "rescuing" Kasumi, April tells her that she is not like the other Warriors of Madness, and is disdainful of those that seek to spread suffering to others. She manages to convince Kasumi that she has Cynthia's and the world's best interests at heart. Kasumi returns to Cynthia and describes her experience before parting ways and searching for Ryuu. Still doubtful, but knowing her friend would never intentionally lead her astray, Cynthia decides to meet April in a broken plane of their own world. Cynthia's trust is shattered as April attacks upon her arrival at the Bloodied Prairie, possessing her body and searching for a "key" that will unlock the power of the Twilight Crystal. Finding nothing, April coldly demands that Cynthia cede her Oracle abilities, as she has been waiting for 13 cycles to realize her dream. Cynthia replies that April can never gain such a power by force, and it is one to be earned. Shocked, April considers that she may never have the power to fully recreate the Twilight Crystal as she did in her own world. She weakens her grip long enough for Kasumi and Clair to arrive and break Cynthia free. Flustered, April withdraws once more. Following the death of Ragnarok and Eris, April is one of the last remaining Warriors of Madness remaining. She takes refuge in Velveteen, where Sanna Rekan once resided. Cynthia seeks her out on her own, and tells April that she and her friends are preparing to challenge Helel and Genesis, breaking the cycles of rebirth. Jaded, April questions whether Cynthia holds the ability to accomplish such a feat, and comments that she herself was too cowardly to engage Cynthia as an equal. Admitting that it is perhaps she who is lacking in ability, April challenges Cynthia a final time. Empowered by her friends and the gravity of her mission, Cynthia defeats April, sending her falling to the checkered floor below. As April begins to die, Cynthia approaches her and expresses remorse at the result of their path. Staring at the ceiling, April remarks that she once told a friend in this place that it did not matter where a soul was, but moreso the direction it was moving. She then says that Cynthia is moving in the right direction, and may succeed in accomplishing what she could not. As April's power slips away, the Twilight Crystal manifests in front of Cynthia, who folds it into herself. As the crystal's light recedes, April whispers in awe at its beauty, before fading away from the world of Sundry completely. Battle ---- ---- April Augustus Patient Pythian – Plays defensively until the target is marked for precise magic''' ---- April is a Patient Pythian, exploiting opponents' mistakes with a variety of protective abilities and punishing magic that gain accuracy if the opponent is afflicted with a Mark of Clarity. April's Brave attacks either function defensively, provide covering fire, or inflict a Mark of Clarity on the opponent, upon which HP attacks gain power and homing qualities. She can cast spells while moving on the ground, but not in midair; however, her aerial movement speed is faster than her grounded speed. April walks with her cane, but telepathically floats with good agility in air. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode April's EX Mode is Hierophany, where she gains a portion of the Twilight Crystal's power, giving her increased defensive and offensive capabilities. April dons three pairs of seraphic wings, shielding her eyes and gaining faster ground speed. Her shielding moves how have a larger window of time in which to reflect enemy attacks, and Marks of Clarity remain permanent as long as April is in EX Mode. April gains a new attack while in EX Mode called Flash. The attack takes 3 seconds to charge, during which April can move at a slow pace, and unavoidably blinds the opponent for two seconds. April's EX Burst is Twilight Symphony, in which she traps the opponent within their own mind's illusions. The proper notes must be played during April's dirge in order to craft the prism of deceit. A perfect requiem results in the prism and its prisoner fading away into white; an incomplete requiem results in the prism collapsing and imploding with red energy. Equipment April can equip the following: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: In E Minor'' *''World Map Theme: Solitude'' *''Normal Battle: Seraphim'' *''Boss Battle: Hierophany'' *''Final Boss Battle: Silver Will'' Rival Themes *''Vs. Cynthia: Our Tears *''Vs. Coatl: Reptile *''Vs. 0: To Mortality *''Vs. Clair: Aura Trance *''Vs. Sanna: He thinks,therefore I am *''Vs. Kaliriya'': Cristal *''Vs. Skye: Perception *''Vs. Concord: Recollection *''Vs. Caesura: Beyond the Bounds (MSGV Mix)'' Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Story specific Warriors of Light... this seems like an all too familiar tragedy. You do not realize what you are inadvertently and stupidly repeating. Now, as you first take in the sight of this world, you wish to save it. When you fully realize its curse, you shall long to see it buried. April: "Eris is feeding us naught but wind. This world deserves the truth, not idle stories." Sanna: "How can you know the truth if you barely know this world?" April: "It is not mine; thus it is false. This suffices for me." Sanna: "Am I not real, then? My words, my purpose, my name... are they also false to you?" April: "............" Sanna: "The memories I have and the world in which I live may be false, but the only thing I can do is make them my own for the moment. To claim them, to claim others for the flag I fight under - and find my own truth." ''April: "Then your flag is also mine." Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters